Endless Night
by Oblivious-Eternity
Summary: Two friends whom went through everything together. A formidable duo. Nothing stood in their way. Until, one decided to take a new path.


* * *

(**Here's a little something. listen to Music Box: Sakura Drops, or Music Box: Deep River. Possily Music Box: Hikari. It goes good with this, in my opinion**.)

I cried as cold rain hit my head, running down my face. My body ached and my heart was shattered. My face was cold and bloody, my face dull of emotion. I looked back at the trail of blood I was leaving behind, my vision becoming blurry. I didn't understand any of this at all. My katana was encoated in blood, my left arm broken. My arm warmer was ripped roughly, swaying side to side as I walked. My hair had the foul smell of rain and blood. I limply looked ahead as katana hit the ground, making a sharp sound. I stared at the sky, crying tears of blood. I hit the ground, exhausted from walking.

"Why?" I looked at the sky before hitting the ground and blackness surrounded my vision...

* * *

_I jumped from the tree branch quickly avoiding shuriken and flipped to the side as kunai struck the ground where I previously stood at. I panted heavily and moved behind a tree, grabbing my kunai. I had senbon in my right hand, one in each space in between my fingers, encoated in poison. _

_"Hiding will do you nothing!" the voice cried._

_I narrowed my eyes and looked at my foe with the Rinnegan, frowning. My breathing increased slightly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of my cheek. I came from behind the tree and threw my kunai and senbon at the foe, the foe easily dodging and smirking. His dark brown eyes met mine in a long stare and I gritted my teeth._

_I jumped into the air, spinning around slightly, throwing kunai and shuriken out at the foe, catching the projectile with my chakra strings. I smirked and spun around quickly, looking like a giant spinning blade. His eyes widened, I could see barely due to the speed I was spinning in, and his covered his face with his arms. I looked over and saw briefly that it was a substitution. I stopped spinning and landed to the ground, all the weapons falling to the ground and making a sharp sound._

_"Ninja projectile? Is that all you can do?" He came from behind me and slashed at my arm with his shuriken, making me wince in pain slightly. I fell to the ground limp and glared at him. 'Chikusho...'_

_"Die!" I tried to move, but couldn't, as he swung at me with his silver katana. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come, but it never did. I just heard the sound of someone get stabbed or pierced with something. _

_I opened my eys and saw the oh-so-familiar spiky-haired boy with a kunai in his hand, blood splattering onto his face. His hair covered some of his left eye and he looked at the foe emotionlessly. He pushed the kunai farther into the foe, making the foe cough up so much blood. He made the kunai go completely through the foe. He took the kunai out of the enemy's back and twirled it on his finger._

_"T-Tokito? When did you...?" I asked him and blinked._

_He sighed. "You need to train more. If I didn't show up, you probably would've been dead."_

_I narrowed my eyes at him and looked away. "I never asked for your help."_

_"Believe me, Chigiru, you needed my help." He put the kunai away and folded his arms._

_I smiled at him. Even though we were rivals somewhat, we were best friends. Even he had to admit that._

_"This mission was assigned to us both, Chigiru. Don't put everything on your shoulders." He picked up what the enemy had dropped, a scroll. _

_I said nothing, only stared at Tokito. His dark crimson eyes stared at the scroll. He was like an older brother to me. He always looked out for me and helped me in predicaments. Sure, we argued every so often. But, that's what friends are for, right?_

_I sat up, brushing the dirt off my skort. My arm warmers were ripped slightly, but my mom could probably patch them up. My bandages that were on my legs were coming off slightly, my somewhat tight black pants underneath my skort ripped on the leg part. My medium-lengthed crimson hair swayed as I walked to Tokito, smiling. _

_"Let's head back to the village." I smiled._

_"Yeah, yeah." He put the scroll in his pocket and crossed his arms, looking up ahead, his black capris moving slightly as he turned around._

_What would I do if I didn't have Tokito in my life? I laughed to myself._

* * *

I awoke, my vision extremely blurry. I felt the rain was still pouring, and I was drenched in the rain. My sides heart from crying so much, and my hand twitched. I lost it. Lost everything. It didn't matter which decision I picked. I would've lost everything anyway. I limply sat up, dragging myself with my hands to a spot under a tree. Its leaves dripped water slowly, but clearly, onto the ground. I looked up at one tree leaf, feeling a drop of water hit my face from the leaf. I then looked down at my headband. It was encoated in blood.

Was what I tried to get back really all the important? Apparently no, I had nothing. I started to close my eyes yet again, thinking only of what could've been. I picked up the locket I had dropped on the grounded, cracked into two. I looked at the picture, gritting my teeth.

"Everything was a lie!" I shouted in rage at the sky and threw the locket against the tree, making it completely shatter. I stared, as the small picture floated down to the ground and become soaked in the rain. The picture started to fade away. But right before the color went away, the picture was to never happen again. A picture of me and my best friend as children, no older than five, holding hands and smiling.

The picture was more than half way fading away, only to see the two children holding hands. I started to cry again, looking at it. A boy with black hair blushed as the girl held his hand, her hair a beautiful crimson red. I was too weak to go and get it.

* * *

_I glared at Tokito, my face completely red. "What? What do you mean?!" I couldn't believe he was saying this._

_"To leave the village," he said firmly, "To restore what I had lost." He stared at me, his crimson eyes indicating sadness._

_"You can't leave the village this way! Otherwise you'll be known as a Missing-Nin!" I shouted and started to show emotion by crying._

_"Listen, Chigiru, I know it's hard for you to know this. But I can't stay here forever! You know that." He closed his eyes and looked at he ground. I stood up and put my hands on my hips. He glanced over at me, his face - for once - showed emotion. My rage went down a bit, but I was still infuriated._

_"Why now?" I asked him._

_"We can't really talk that long. Which means we don't have time for a Q and A." He smirked and looked at the night sky, the stars glimmering brightly._

_I looked up into the sky as well, frowning. Is this really what the future holds?_

* * *

I never forgot what he had said that day. Rather, for the rest of my life. I dearly cared for Tokito. But going away wouldn't solve anything. Orochimaru, that snake bastard, got ahold of his desires. He poisoned Tokito's minds with so many lies. I was asleep, but everyday, I could picture that exact scene everyday. It's starting become a habit for this dream to come every day. But why him? Why Tokito? I couldn't even answer my own question...

* * *

**Five Years Later**

_I swept the floor with a broom, my nose becoming full of dust particles. I sneezed, wiping my nose off with my sleeve. I continued sweeping the floor, making the floor clean of any garbage._

_"Chigiru!" I heard my name being called by one of my friends. I turned around to see Kirimi, her eyes in sheer sadness._

_"Yes, what is it?" I asked, putting my broom down for a moment._

_"Read this: It's about Kito-kun..." She frowned, about to cry and handed my a note, folded many times into eigths. I looked at her with a quizical expression._

_I read the note, my eyes widening. It read:_

_"__Chigiru, _

_I'm sorry, but I must leave the Hidden Leaf Village. I have nothing more to do here. Being on a team with you and Kirimi was not what I had imagined - it was fun. I never realized tha leaving would be so hard. But this is a path I must take. I cannot wait any longer. I am truly, and dearly, sorry. I wanted to say goodbye to you in person, but if I had, you would of tried to stop me. I did not want to fight you. I had to restrain from that. As a friend, you'll understand to let me go._

_ -- Itsumu Tokito"_

_I finished the note, only to see Kirimi crying softly. I hugged her to comfort her, starting to cry myself. Why did he have to leave? It made no sense!_

* * *

I stood up, grabbing my katana and started to retrace my steps. I slowly looked at my surroundings, the leaves slowly start to fall off the trees. I looked as my blood - the trail of blood I left before - started to go away. But it was still there - tainted into the Earth. I looked up ahead - the cliff in which everything happened.

I walked towards it, frowning. At the bottom, I saw a body laying, blood trickling from the mouth. The young boy with black hair looked up at me, his crimson eyes showing hatred and sadness. I guess, some things could never be changed. But once I looked clearly, it was not him. That was not Tokito.

I kneeled down and leaned over the edge, only to lose my grip and fall towards the low ground. I hung over ther edge, only to be dangling. My good right hand held me up. I slowly started to pull myself up, but alas, I could not.

A figure leaned over me, smiling. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. But as soon as I grabbed his hand, the smile disappeared into an evil smirk. He held me over the edge, his grip on my hand losening.

"Chigiru, I told you not to look for me!" He glared at me, his eyes full of anger.

"T-Tokito... I..." I couldn't finish as I felt the strong rush of wind and air pressure through my hair. He had thrown me of the cliff.

I then saw tears escaping his eyes as he whispered my name.

I looked up at him, my body to limp to try to do anything. I looked at him and frowned, showing absolutely no emotion on my face. He looked at me the same way, and under it all, tears were still streaming down his face. One fell from his face and slowly hit my cheek. I stared up at him, only to feel my body in pain as I hit the ground with intense force. Spikes burst through my body, only to make blood ooze out from my insides. My eyes were still on Tokito. But my mind went blank and my heart slowly stopped beating. If this is how I were to die, I wouldn't care. Again, I stared at him.

My body was numb, my mind was blank. Slowly, Tokito started to walk away. I saw him wipe his tears. I slowly closed my eyes, only to enter a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

_**Tokito's P.O.V.**_

I walked away from the edge of the cliff, only to have the image of Chigiru's dead body in my mind. I told her not to find me.Not to try and stop me. And this is the consequence she has to face. After all, saving a friend is meaninglessness, right?


End file.
